


A spot of trouble on the train

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: A spot of trouble on the train.<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Genre: gen<br/>Characters: Waya, pervy old man, "mysterious" rescuer.<br/>Summary: Waya is well aware of what the train system is like... But.<br/>WordCount: 144</p><p> </p><p>Prompt:-Waya getting groped on the train by a pervy old man ( who may or may not be Kuwabara :o )</p><p>Oh Waya, I love you dearly, but I love tormenting you more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spot of trouble on the train

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A spot of trouble on the train.  
> Rating: PG  
> Genre: gen  
> Characters: Waya, pervy old man, "mysterious" rescuer.  
> Summary: Waya is well aware of what the train system is like... But.  
> WordCount: 144
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:-Waya getting groped on the train by a pervy old man ( who may or may not be Kuwabara :o )

Waya was well aware that there were perverts that frequented the Tokyo train system. He even had an elaborate fantasy consisting of meeting a cute girl in pig tails, coming to her rescue, and her large eyes glistening with gratitude as they made plans.

... So yes. He was aware.

However he had never known that he was required to be careful...

Shit.

There was no way that this could be a mistake... The groping hand had ample evidence he was a guy now.

Waya pulled his arm forward to lash out at his assailant when someone screamed exactly what Waya was thinking ("Why must there be fucking perverts everywhere") and tackled the weirdo to the ground.

Waya still wasn't sure whether to be grateful or humiliated as Waya did have his pride.

But he certainly knew what to feel, when he recognised that cackling laughter and those lank grey locks.

RAGE.


End file.
